Jin Willpower/Relacionamentos
Família Os pais de Jin morreram quando ele ainda era muito jovem e apesar de não ter tido tempo para um desenvolvimento adequado com seus pais, Jin parece valoriza-los muito, ao ponto de que a perda o afetou se tornando uma pessoa mais isolada. Jin ainda guarda uma foto dele com seus pais quando ele ainda era apenas um bebê. No decorrer dos anos ele foi criado por seu avô paterno e apesar de respeita-lo muito, o avô nunca conseguiu ganhar uma imagem de autoridade sobre Jin, fazendo o garoto desenvolver um senso de independência muito cedo, ao ponto de Jin decidir viver permanentemente no Mundo dos Desenhos e seu avô (Mesmo sem saber para onde exatamente Jin estava indo) aceitando o fato de que ele não poderia impedi-lo de seguir seu próprio caminho de forma independente. Amigos e Aliados A partir de Chronicles * Miki Furukawa - Miki é a namorada de Jin (Embora ele negue isso algumas vezes). Com exceção dos Barões e Darkyren, Miki foi a primeira cidadã do Mundo dos Desenhos que Jin conheceu, e a primeira vida que ele salvou como Rei dos Desenhos. Por muito tempo, Miki foi a única pessoa capaz de se aproximar de Jin o suficiente e desenvolver uma amizade verdadeira com o garoto. Apesar de um pedido nunca tendo sido feito formalmente, Miki se considera namorada de Jin. Embora o garoto negue o fato algumas vezes, eles realmente saem para encontros e trocam presentes nos dias dos namorados (Que Miki questiona o por que de Jin fazer isso se ele diz não ser seu namorado, com Jin respondendo que ele só o faz porque ela pediu). Jin se preocupa com o bem estar de Miki acima de tudo, ao ponto de esconder dela o fato dele ser o Rei dos Desenhos por vários anos. Quando Jin foi revivido em 2009, ele preferiu não correr atrás de Miki, acreditando que sua longa ausência feriu os sentimentos da garota e que por ele estar nove anos mais novo do que deveria, poderia piorar as coisas. * Maker Jacki - Dentre os três novos aliados de Jin apresentados pelos Barões, Maker se tornou o mais próximo e seu provável melhor amigo. Eles desenvolveram uma saudável rivalidade, competindo entre si e compartilhando certas experiencias e métodos para melhorar sua forma de combate. Para muitos personagens, quando Jin e Maker estão lutando juntos, eles se tornam insuperáveis. Porém, tudo mudou quando Maker se rebelou contra a humanidade, se tornando um tirano rei demônio, assassinando até mesmo seus amigos mais próximos para cortar seus laços passados. As ações de Maker se tornaram imperdoáveis para Jin, terminando imediatamente a amizade e jurando vingança por seus amigos caídos. Isso levou os dois a uma luta até a morte, com Maker saindo vitorioso. Após os dois serem revividos em 2009, os dois voltam a conversar normalmente, embora a amizade aparentemente não podia ser restaurada por Jin não perdoar as ações passadas de Maker. * Atsuke Hiroko - Atsuke idolatra Jin como um herói e uma espécie de irmão mais velho. Ele sempre faz o possível para ser útil ao Rei dos Desenhos como prova de sua amizade. * Medi Tomiko - Medi vê Jin como um "cavaleiro de armadura brilhante", possuindo uma grande admiração pelo herói, embora possa ficar irritada com algumas atitudes do garoto. Embora ela inicialmente tivesse alguma atração por Jin, ela imediatamente abandonou a ideia ao saber sobre Miki. Medi sempre tenta convencer Jin a ser mais sincero com seus sentimentos com Miki, mas o garoto prefere ignorar tais conselhos. * Mickey Mouse e Pernalonga - Os aspirantes a Barões dos Desenhos, se tornam recorrentes aliados de Jin e sua turma. Quando os Barões estão muito ocupados, são esses dois que estão sempre ajudando e fornecendo informações a Jin. * Oswald e Gato Félix - Os Barões dos Desenhos da época de Jin, são importantes aliados do Rei dos Desenhos, sempre ajudando em diversas batalhas e guiando sobre várias informações do Mundo dos Desenhos. Embora isso permaneceu inalterado com Félix, Oswald se tornou um inimigo de Jin, após o ex-barão decidir se aliar a Darkyren e tentar se tornar o rei de Disney Town no lugar de Mickey. * Minnie Mouse - Quando Minnie foi raptada por Oswald, Jin liderou seu grupo para resgatar a rainha de Disney Town. Jin ao menos há um certo respeito pela posição de Minnie e sabe o quão ela significa para Mickey. * Yen Sid - O Sábio dos Desenhos que esteve presente no dia que Jin foi escolhido como Rei dos Desenhos. Jin possui um forte respeito por Yen Sid, como aquele que lhe deu oportunidade de viver a vida que tem (Mesmo que tecnicamente não seja da escolha de Yen Sid quem será o Rei dos Desenhos). * Terra - O Keyblade Wielder conheceu Jin em Olympus Coliseum onde eles competiram no campeonato. Apesar de não poderem se enfrentar pela desistência de Terra, Jin reconheceu a força do jovem homem, desejando que um dia os dois pudessem se enfrentar. * Zack Fair - Outro competidor do Olympus Coliseum. Jin ajudou Zack a se livrar do controle de Hades e Zack reconhece e admira Jin como um verdadeiro herói. Os dois se enfrentaram na final com Jin sendo o vencedor e logo em seguida unem forçar para derrotar o Ice Colosus enviado por Hades. * Hércules - Em sua juventude treinando com Phil ao lado de Zack, Hércules presenciou as lutas de Terra e Jin durante os jogos. Inspirado o suficiente para querer se tornar forte e heroico como eles. * Phil - Phil vê grande potencial em Jin e Maker, ao ponto de pedir a eles para se inscrever nos jogos, além de um grande incentivo para a dedicação de seu estudante Hércules. * Aqua - Jin e Aqua não interagiram muito, com Aqua assistindo a maior parte do evento de Olympus de longe devido aos seus problemas em relação ao Terra. Mas se junta a batalha para ajudar Jin e Zack contra o Ice Colosus. * Dazzle, Rhythmi e Iori - Antigos colegas de classe de Atsuke, eles parecem ser bem curiosos sobre Jin e seus companheiros, demonstrando grande admiração pelos heróis. * Sky Seraph - Jin nunca conheceu pessoalmente seu antecessor e aparentemente ele não sabe profundamente da relação dele com Darkyren. Mas aparentemente ele soube mais da história de Sky e Lumina Ophan após passar um tempo com o Clube Fusão na viagem para o Reino de Phantasia, já que ele afirma a Lina que o principal motivo de não existir uma Angel of Light em sua geração, era porque Lumina viajou para o seu tempo onde conseguiu permanecer alguns meses viva. A interação mais próxima entre os dois foi um possível teste Dive to the Heart que o espírito de Sky guiou Jin em algum ponto de sua vida. A partir de 2009 * Vinix - A relação com seu sucessor começou bem conturbada. Quando Jin foi revivido pela Tower of Darkness e começou a trabalhar para Darkyren, ele se tornou automaticamente inimigo de Vinix e o Clube Fusão. Quando Jin fingiu ter tirado a vida de Lina, o conflito entre Vinix e Jin se tornou pessoal, embora não durou muito quando Lina revelou ainda estar viva. Mesmo depois que Jin parou de trabalhar para os vilões, ele e Vinix não se viam com bons olhos de imediato, com Jin abertamente subestimando a existência de Vinix. Somente em XVII quando os dois se aliaram e puderam ter tempo para uma conversa franca que começaram a respeitar um ao outro. Em uma conversa com Maker, Jin menciona que Vinix lembra vagamente Atsuke para ele, embora para Maker, Vinix é um tipo de pessoa que eles não tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer em seu passado. Jin parece guardar um pouco de rancor por ter sido substituído por Vinix, embora boa parte do seu discurso em 2009 tenha sido encenação para soar como um vilão, parte do sentimento parece ser verdadeiro, com ele questionando seu papel no mundo já que o Vinix tomou o que ele tinha. Em parte, Jin é o principal culpado pela existência de Evil Vinix e pela anomalia dos Queen Mode, visto que graças a ajuda dele, Darkyren foi capaz de tirar a "tranca" e enfraquecer o coração de Vinix, causando uma série de anomalias. * Lina Tenshi - Quando se conheceram, Lina por um acaso era a principal pessoa que guardava o artefato que Jin e o grupo que ele liderava precisava obter, forçando os dois a serem principais inimigos. Mesmo nesse dia, Jin fez o que pode para salvar a vida de Lina para que ela não precisasse ser assassinada por Sigma, Broly e Akuma. Lina é grata por Jin desde então. Jin percebe o óbvio sentimento que Lina tem por Vinix e isso o faz se lembrar de seus tempos com Miki, ao ponto que ele aconselhou Vinix a parar com seus receios e não cometer o mesmo erro que ele em seu passado, visto que Jin nunca teve a devida coragem em dizer o quão ele amava Miki, acreditando já ser tarde demais para ele. * Leo e Vicious Zaoldyeck - Leo e Vicious se tornaram inimigos de Jin em 2009, se juntando a Vinix para uma batalha 3x1 contra o antigo Rei dos Desenhos. Após Jin parar de trabalhar para os vilões, ele não interagiu muito com esses dois, embora após a suposta morte de Vinix em XVII, Leo via Jin como a possível nova esperança do mundo e estava disposto a ajudar no que pudesse. Vicious por outro lado reconhece Jin como um dos possíveis obstáculos em sua futura tentativa de dominação. * Sachiel - Como Sachiel desenvolveu uma séria rivalidade com Vinix, ele viu Jin uma oportunidade de se fortalecer para enfrentar um Rei dos Desenhos. Embora Jin não tivesse o mínimo interesse nos desafios de Sachiel, ele não deixava de aceitar caso o jovem estivesse realmente disposto a lutar. Inimigos * Darkyren el Magnus III - O grande inimigo de Jin em sua vida como Rei dos Desenhos. Darkyren esteve por trás da grande maioria dos conflitos que Jin participou e o principal responsável pela mudança de Maker (Que levou a morte de Jin posteriormente. Ao voltar a vida, Jin passou a trabalhar para Darkyren apenas para pagar sua divida e ganhar sua liberdade e embora não demonstrasse qualquer receio quanto a isso, ele sempre foi esperto em driblar qualquer ação imoral que ele poderia ser ordenado a fazer. * Lord Researcher Gaia - Gaia inicialmente se apresentou como um aliado para Jin e seu grupo, ajudando-os no que eles precisassem. Porém, Gaia apenas ficava de olho neles enquanto desenvolvia seu plano para encontrar a verdadeira luz, causando o desaparecimento de diversas garotas na época. Quando Jin descobriu a verdadeira face de Gaia, ele imediatamente frustrou o plano do vilão, embora Gaia conseguisse fugir. * Hell Trio - Os principais agentes de Darkyren se tornam inimigos recorrentes de Jin. Ice principalmente desenvolve uma rivalidade com Jin. * Rugal Bernstein - Jin e seus companheiros sabiam da fama da família Benrstein e o quão perigoso Rugal poderia ser. Porém, por muito tempo Jin não poderia imaginar que Rugal fosse a principal fonte de desgraça na vida de três gerações de Reis dos Desenhos. Não somente sendo um dos responsáveis por manipular Darkyren em sua juventude e tirar a vida de Sky Seraph, mas também foi quem desafiou Jin para uma luta no mesmo dia da rebelião de Maker. Foi a luta entre Jin e Rugal que enfraqueceu Jin (Que já estava cansado após sua luta contra Ice e Darkyren) o suficiente para que Maker fosse capaz de matar o Rei dos Desenhos. Nos tempos atuais, Jin reconhece que Rugal é o principal inimigo que precisa ser detido. * Hades - O deus dos mortos em mais um dos seus planos para se livrar do filho de Zeus, teve seu plano frustrado por uma série de heróis que estavam presentes no momento, incluindo Jin. Graças a isso, Hades teve que repensar em novos planos contra Hércules, levando a outros conflitos anos depois. * Unverseds - Embora Jin e seus companheiros nunca conheceram pessoalmente Xehanort e Vanitas, os Unverseds se tornaram seus inimigos a partir do momento que essas criaturas atacaram Olympus Coliseum. * Freecell el Magnus - Ao descobrir que Darkyren tinha um filho e que ele tinha o potencial para se tornar um grande problema no futuro, Jin viu isso como um trabalho inacabado, visto que era responsabilidade dele acabar com todos os problemas que Darkyren causou. Apesar de chegar a enfrentar Freecell pessoalmente, Jin aceitou deixar o resultado das coisas nas mãos de Vinix. Categoria:Relacionamentos